1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective type liquid crystal display (RLCD) panel, and more particularly, to an RLCD panel of a dual display for displaying data on the front and rear surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
High definition, multicolor displays, low power consumption, lower voltage requirements and light weight make liquid crystal displays (LCDs) a leading display device technology. LCDs, for example, have been used for several years as displays in, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, mobile phones, and the like.
Recently, a folding type mobile phone, taking advantage of the advances in fabrication techniques and the user desire to display data on the front and rear surfaces of the folding portion (or upper housing) thereof, has been developed. A conventional folding type mobile phone utilizes two individual LCDs whose rear surfaces are in contact with each other to achieve a dual-display.
However, since the conventional display device uses two individual displays, two sets of electrical equipment for driving the LCDs are required. Accordingly, the display device increases in size and weight, as does the fabrication cost.